Karon Wilson
Overview Karon D. Wilson is the founder, producer, editor, host and main cameraman for the scripted YouTube reality series, Bad Boyz Club, ''which is a production of his company 'GeminiFilmz. Wilson was born on May 24, 1995 (20 years old) in Boston, Massachusetts. He is the youngest of 3 children, an older brother and sister. In August of 2015, Karon moved to California to pursue a degree in film making/photography at Orange State College. Karon has stated that after much consideration he will be producing and editing one final season of Bad Boyz Club in California. As of the beginning of September, casting had begun with Wilson reportedly relying on Nova from the previous season (New York) to help him in the search of talent. It's been speculated that Wilson has since promoted Nova to assistant-producer, and now has the task of hand-picking new talent for the series. It also is reported that Nova has the power to now release talent (cast-mates) from the series, if they under-perform. On August 28, 2015 Wilson released a video of himself on Youtube explaining that he will be filming the next season of Bad Boyz Club in Atlanta, Georgia (video has since been deleted). Wilson stated that he had receivied an "amazing offer" to film in Atlanta, that was too good not to take. Expected completion date is for late 2016. On the contrary, it appears to seem like Wilson contradicted himself. It appears to be that Wilson will be filming additional seasons of the reality series and that the series will no longer be filmed in California. Instead Wilson is going to be producing and directing a totally new scripted series in California. On September 15, 2015 Wilson announced that all on-going production for any series (Bad Boyz Club: Atlanta & California) produced by GeminiFilmz would furthermore be suspended until 2016. Although all productions were suspended Wilson acknowledged that a documentary was on its way, with a airing date some time in mid-October. (As of late December, this series still has yet to be air or further be discussed by Wilson). On December 13, 2015 Wilson announced on his personal Facebook that he would be engaging in an "Equal Love Campaign." Quickly thereafter he posted a series of photos of himself featuring Telly Auger. The photos received positive commentaries and has since been reposted/shared on various social media sites over 200+ times. '''Arrest--DUI On January 23, 2014 it was reported that Wilson was arrested for DUI (driving under influence) in New York City after coming back from a party with his then boyfriend, fellow cast-mate Lenny from Season 2 of Bad Boyz Club. It was reported that Wilson was sentenced to 30 days of community service, and two months of probation. It was also reported that his drivers licensed had been suspended until late June 2015. On'iel Beef For 6 months Karon and Oneil have been beefing. In August 2015, Oniel accused Karon of over editing and trying to make him look bad on the show. Oniel also said in an interview that Karon is cheap and doesnt pay for things, also stating that Karon is a pathological liar and makes promises he cant keep like when he promised to air All Stars back in 2013 and it never happened. Oniel also stated that Karon is very sensitive, instigates fights and unprofessional and also warned him that he better not act the way he's acting in Atlanta where he is filming Bad Boyz Club ATL. Karon finally responded to Oniel comments by texting a fan saying "Oniel is a liar, and nobody makes him look bad and nobody cares what that crack baby says". The messages were posted on BBC instagram page and Oniel has challenged Karon to a fight but Karon has not to yet responded. Awards Shortly after the Bad Boyz Club NYC reunion in December of 2014. Karon and some friends attended the Youtube Scholar awards and Karon won an award for Best Reality Youtube Show for bad boyz club and he also announced that Boston Heights will have a season 2 coming in winter of 2015. The next week Karon was interviewed by Connecticut Magazine and said that he is expecting his first son soon. But also took back that comment 2 days later saying it was a publicity stunt. = Category:Bad Boyz Club Category:Karon Wilson